


殿前欢

by Cindymele



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindymele/pseuds/Cindymele
Kudos: 7





	殿前欢

太后联合贺氏发动宫变，铠甲黑压压地聚集过来，与茫茫夜色融为一体，乌鸦鸦一片，看的人心惊。

星火缭绕，极黑的浓烟交织成饕餮之姿，吞噬了整座皇城。

往日言笑晏晏的人现如今个个狼狈不堪，奔逃着，呼号着，哀求着。四周都是凄厉的惨叫声，还有接连不断的钢刀入肉的声音。滚烫的血溅在眼角，染红了这天地万物。脚下横七竖八列了十几具尸体。

李必手中的拂尘早不知道抛到了哪里，换了一柄短刃，随着身子微微发着抖。

一道白光直刺面门而来。

他从梦中惊醒，眼角沾着未干的泪星。

时已至日暮，一框阳光薄薄地透进来，和着已落下的浓烈残余，撒在眼角，轻柔地去抚慰被泪痕割开的伤口，有些发痒，他想去揩一揩，抬手时发觉自己手脚皆被紧紧捆缚。身上青衫凌乱，血污混着泥渍。

他才惊觉刚刚不是梦。

李必打了个冷颤，感觉自己的牙关都在抖动。先前那场近乎屠杀的动乱早已把他的气力卸了大半，他费了好些时间才把身体拱动支起来砸在墙面上。

宫变之时他抄了条小道想去寻王上，却不期被人打晕过去。晕过去之前他瞥到了紫袍一角，是王上贴身内侍的。李必环视周遭，自己应该还在皇城之中，大抵是某个偏僻宫宇。

不知晓外头现如今情形如何。

李必弓着身子蓄了好大的力气才把捆住的双手送到嘴边。用牙齿啃咬麻绳，他浑身上下的力气已经快泻干净了，牙齿硌在上面，磨的软塌塌的，只留下了清浅的痕迹。李必一次比一次咬的狠，却无济于事，绳子依旧牢牢地捆在手上。他气急，快要流出泪来。快点，得快点儿，他还得去寻王上呢。

他发了狠地使力，却被绵软的身子搅了局，一个不稳，整个人摔在地上。心头的慌乱无措夹杂着悲痛丝丝缕缕地将他茧缚，眼泪破开血污滑落。快点起来啊。他无声嘶吼，快点起来啊，你还要去寻你的陛下呢，快点，快点起来啊。

他好累，又冷又累。血腥气冲在鼻腔里，他感到一阵阵翻江倒海的恶心。他想干呕，但是没有力气张开嘴巴。

门被人猛地推开，李必下意识地蜷缩。阳光从那人的身后笼进来，他被刺了一下。眼泪扑簌簌落了满脸。下一刻，他被裹在了一个温暖的怀抱里。滚烫透过冰冷的铠甲一点点传过来，渡到他的身体里。气力随着身体的温暖也一点点回拢，他动了动指节，想去摸摸眼前人的脸颊。那人把脸颊凑过来，凑到他露出的指头上，略略干涩的嘴唇蹭过来，带起一阵粟栗。李必把身体往他怀里埋了埋，喉头滚动，声音嘶哑：

“陛下…”

“长源莫怕，我来了。”

他再醒来时入目的是雕花顶月华幔，宫灯点点，沁出温暖，烘托出一场缱绻梦境。直到侍女撩开了幔帐捧来一盅清汤时他才从蓬莱境中落回人间。他失了往日清俊公子的面貌，狠狠地抓住侍女的手腕，面上音里皆是急躁：“王上呢。”

“王，王上，他，他在…”侍女显然是没有见过长源公子如此这般，一时间有些期艾，腕骨处被抓的越来越紧，竟生出疼痛来。

“孤在这儿。”

百里昊和踏入殿内就看到李必眼角发红的狠戾模样，小侍女被抓着手腕慌张无措，他去掰他的手指，发觉他的力气好大，紧紧地扣着。他摸摸李必散着的发，把人轻轻护在怀中，“长源，长源，我…孤在这儿呢，在这儿呢。”

李必差点走火入了魔，他紧绷的身体在百里昊和的怀里渐渐松弛下来，手上也慢慢地松了力道。那股狠戾的猩红在目中褪去，只余一点，像是胭脂沾了露水，在眼尾轻轻晕开。他仰起头，一双眼定定地落在百里昊和脸上，怔愣良久，才缓缓开口：

“陛下…”

侍女已经被百里昊和挥退，他俯下身子，两只手轻轻捧着李必的脸，“我在这儿呢，长源好好看看，我在这儿呢。”

眼泪乍出，紧密的双唇抖动出呜咽，李必倾身上前，搂住了他的陛下，把头埋在他的颈肩。

“陛下，陛下，陛下…”

“在呢，在呢，我在呢…”

他一声声唤着，他一声声应着。

“昊和哥哥。”

百里昊和浑身一紧。

自打李必入朝为官，不论殿前殿后，不论他如何待他、抚弄他亦或威胁他，他总是梗着脖子叫陛下，再未唤他一声昊和哥哥。其实这之前也叫的少，小小一团跟在屁股后面，甜甜的叫的是太子哥哥。

“长源不怕，昊和哥哥在这儿呢。”

脖颈间传来温润的贴合，是李必在轻轻密密地吻他。往日里小公子一袭青袍一冠玉，冷飕飕的，只有到情浓之时才会贴上来印在他唇角一个浅浅的吻。而今夜的小公子在主动地献上鲛人明珠般的吻。

百里昊和的手在李必的后颈处使了力，将人拽出来拖在手里，然后俯下身，狠狠地叼住了小公子唇上的明珠，砸在嘴里，密匝匝地啃咬舔舐。小公子两个环在他肩上的藕臂顺着喘息向上攀，手掌最终扣在了他的冠后，身子也不断地往前耸。

意图明确，不容置喙。

烛芯跳动，红帐翻滚扬起，一双人密合合交缠跌入被榻之中。幔帐层层垂落。

李必身上只着了一件中衣，指头三两下便剥开散在下面，露出光滑莹白的皮肤来，在朦胧的光影下像是流连的水色，粼粼地发着光。

小公子自小养在身边，身体被他亲自调教地极好，手顺着耳垂、脖颈、腰窝这几处地方摸下来揉一揉捏一捏整个人就化成了一滩春水，在身下张开自己，摆出任人揉搓摆弄的模样来。

百里昊和摊掌在他蔽在阴翳处的跨间揉了一把，一阵酥麻从下自上在身体里头过了一趟，隐约已有势头的东西被激地挺挺立起，李必羞躁地下意识地去蜷腿，却被人先一步压住了。小荷刚立处的孔尖被人耍着喷了一口热气，他被逼的酸了鼻尖，极力地想将自己蜷起来，但力气远不如身上的人，两只脚丫只得了缝隙小小地摇晃，力气只得在抓着身下被褥的手上，抓出一圈圈涟漪。呻吟声从咬在下唇的齿缝里漏出几丝来。

这副身子百里昊和熟的很，初晓人事时便是与小李必榻上欢，当时笨拙，没有那么多的技巧花活，不知如何逗弄易引出春潮，只依得骨子里天生夹带的去抚弄，将人弄的又疼又憋，皱成了个小哭包。现下慢慢琢磨出个中机巧来，手下顺着将外皮剥开些，用指尖去蹭动逗弄顶尖的小眼儿，身下人儿被这么一弄清霜傲雪下的媚态就快要藏不住，一双手作势要往外推他。百里昊和顺势捉了去，把在人胯下的手抽出，从床头的盒子里翻出一红彤彤的捆丝绸捆绳来，将小公子两首一并，举过头顶捆在床头。

这绳子自打李必在干这档子事时乖乖听话后便没再用过，如今竟又翻出来，李必不知道这人又要搞什么幺蛾子，心里头扯出来些慌乱，挣着往上耸，却无奈双腿被紧紧压着，晃动的只有招人的腰臀，柔软地扭动，看的人心颤，要冒火。

百里昊和将刚刚同捆绳一同取出的软膏挖了一块在指上拖着，一只手从根出握住前头，轻轻撸动，另一只覆着软膏的手在后面打着转探了一个指头进去。这几日忙于和老太后斗智斗勇，局面诡谲惹人头痛，他更不想把心尖上的人拉来自己这处龙潭虎穴里，故而连着好久都未行这般云雨之事，李必后处本就紧，如此，久未容人，便更紧了。别看只是一根，并不好进入，刚探了一节，涩涩的内壁便紧紧地裹上来，夹的百里昊和身下又涨了一圈。

软膏一触碰到内里的暖便化成了潺潺的流水，咕滋地灌在里面，百里昊和开始轻轻抽送扣挖，顺畅不少。不一会儿便含进去两个。

勤习武的指腹带着茧，在内里软嫩的肉上剐蹭插杵，送出些战栗出来。王上是个体贴顾大局的，前面也照顾着没落下，不过动作实在是缓，磨人的很。两方夹击却都得不到满足。磨的李必双眼发昏。双腿早已没了桎梏，微微曲着，圆润的脚趾张开又蜷缩，嘴里早就守不住关，嗯嗯呀呀地全泄了出来。

李必被埋在了罂粟丛中，身下的两处慢慢磨地要把人弄疯，奈何双手被缚在头顶，双腿又被折腾地打颤根本使不了半分力气，只能腰臀轻微地蹭动，好能舒缓一下欲望。

迷糊着，百里昊和前后竟都撤了出去，情潮余波还不断拍在身上，李必轻轻蹙眉，以为是出了什么事，想抬首问询，刚稍稍抬起下一刻便被下身的冲击拉了回去。

“唔啊~…”

后面被塞了个冰润滑腻的物件，刚好抵在不可言说的那处，明明是把人送上去的地方，却偏偏因力道不足的隔靴搔痒之感把人弄的上不去又下不来，耽搁在半空中糊了一脸的眼泪。后面一塌糊涂不成样子，前面又被人的唇齿掠夺过去，软滑的舌在硬挺的顶端打转，上下舔弄，逡巡不休，有时还嘬出“滋滋”的声音。李必也不知是何时开始不住地随着动作弓腰挺胯，后处塞着的东西也随着动作剐蹭那处凸起，跟用指尖扣弄一般，舒爽将李必的彻底吞没，眼角的水红，唇上的艳红，浑身的粉嫩，他是在夜雪中含蕊的烈色红梅，他的身体里开满了花。

“嗯啊…快，快些…”

对方却没有从善如流，而是极其恶劣地把那玩意吐了出来，连同身后的那一小块物件也拔出来。已经乱成一团的下身不设防地全部暴露在人前，不知是羞臊还是难耐，李必想把腿拢起来。但却被人拉着腿根大敞着。

不行了。已经被折腾地烂熟了。后头已经出水儿前头也快去了。李必呜咽着唤王上。

“叫哥哥，昊和哥哥。”

百里昊和低头啄了啄李必红润的唇，抬起就对上了那双水光缭绕的丹凤眸。红嘟嘟的嘴唇一张一翕，委屈巴巴地吐着字眼：

“哥哥…昊和哥哥，肏我。”

艳红无骨的娇花终于破雪开蕊，污秽粗俗不堪的词句从如玉的小公子嘴里跳出来就是这世间最好的媚药，百里昊和把小公子的腰稍稍托起，对着鲜嫩红润，挺身一杵到底。

他生的精致，眉眼是上扬的桃花状，眼波微转就能勾去人的新婚，皮肤也生的好，细腻如玉。可偏偏胯下那物件不玲珑，粗壮的一根。这般直直怼进去可叫李必好受，酸胀的了不得。没缓过来呢前端也是一阵刺痛，不晓得被套上了什么玩意儿。刚要分神后面就开始抽送起来，渐渐地，骚麻酥痒裹了满身，一股子快意把他往上顶，快要顶上天。那处凸起被狠狠地撞了十数下，前头已经忍不住要泄了，但那一股欲望却被一团东西堵在尖端，收不进来也喷不出去，弄的李必浑身燥火难泻，欲哭无泪。

“不行…呜…要去…要…哥哥，哥哥叫我去吧……”

李必被肏的不住流泪，口中胡乱地一会儿是哥哥一会儿是昊和的，声音软腻入骨，原本就听的人酥麻的嗓子愈发婉转，连同扭动的柔软腰身和后处的紧致。整个人浑然不自知地勾的人浑身火气上挑。

他已堕入混沌，不知风骨为何物，连手被人解开自己被翻了个面搂在怀里肏也没反应过来，抓着横在身前的臂膀像是抓住水上的浮木。

“唔……”头被人勾过去，唇被人堵住，滑溜溜的舌头撬开牙关与他的相交缠。身下还在被不断地、狠狠地顶弄。两处的水声缠在一起，夹着喘息声与皮肉的碰撞声，羞的月光都不敢探来头。

“嗯啊……”

也不知痴缠了多久，前头的东西终于被取下，李必浑身一颤，腿肚子绷住，憋了好久是那处喷出汩汩粘稠。身后猛地缩起，夹的身后人一闷哼，也送了出来，全部灌到了里面。

一松力气，仰头倒在百里昊和的怀里，脖颈扬起，是脆弱的弧度。他的王上轻轻烙了吻在那儿。

“昊和哥哥在呢，一直在呢。”


End file.
